


Just A Pause

by marvelatthis



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton mentioned, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sam Wilson mentioned, Steve Rogers mentioned - Freeform, buckynat - Freeform, soviet spouses, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelatthis/pseuds/marvelatthis
Summary: Bucky wanted to suprise Natasha with a gift.





	

Standing on the subway with all the other people who have lived normal lives let's him pretend that he had too, though he wouldn't admit. Holding a box in his gloved hands, he smiled to himself thinking he was the Bucky that Steve remembered in this moment. He'd gotten a haircut, not short like Steve and not long and "flow-y" like it had been. A happy medium. No, it was still longer on the top he thought as he smoothed his hand over his hair, making sure it was behaving. Natasha would be surprised not just at his new hair but also the present he had gotten made for her.

It had been drilled into Nat's head that getting sentimental is dangerous. And it is, so Bucky doesn't buy her jewelry or the normal cheesy romantic presents (besides the stuffed bear he won her on a double date with Steve and Sam, as if Bucky was going to let Nat leave the fair without one). 

Oh, but when Steve told him about the arrow necklace that Clint gave her... that's when he came up with this idea. Not to one up Clint, he'd never been jealous of Clint. If anything he was thankful, Clint saved Nat in so many ways. He helped her become her own person and not someone's weapon. 

When the muffled voice spoked on the speaker of the subway Bucky nodded a goodbye to the older man he had given his seat to and walked off the subway. He has purposefully gotten off a few stopped early. Not because he thought someone was following him but because he wanted to stop at the Thai place and pick up some dinner, another surprise? He laughed at himself as he carefully put the box in his coat pocket - the food wouldn't surprise Nat, it's 6:45pm. 

With the bags of Thai in one hand he knocked on the door with his other. He had a key to Nat apartment but didn't like to use it when she was home. She'd open the door for him and invite him inside with a soft kiss. 

He waited until after they had eaten to give her the present. A watch made from parts of his old arm with a star carved into the back so it would be against her skin. It's made form the same metal that is in Captain America's shield so she doesn't worry about wearing it on missions.

_____________________________________________________________________ 

He keeps it on his night stand. With one of the few photos of them together under it. 

The bear and everything else that proves their relationship was real are locked in a safe. The safe is the size of a microwave... 

It's been three years and she doesn't remember. Doesn't remember the photos, the bear, the watch, him, nothing. But he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed my fic. If you are interested in reading some more winterwidow fan fiction check out my side blog on Tumblr for some recommendations.  
> https://mustreadwinterwidow.tumblr.com


End file.
